Minific Tocame con tu mirada
by Lady Josie
Summary: Minific creado hace 8 años... REESTRENO


TOCAME CON TU MIRADA

"Reconozco que me encuentro cansada, cansada de pasar a su lado y que no me vea, cansada se mecanografiar cada una de sus misivas y que no sea capaz de mirarme a la cara cuando me da las gracias. Cansada. Completamente cansada.

Así que no me arrepiento de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, por supuesto que no. Solo espero que al final de la noche, él me vea como debió mirarme desde la primera vez nos conocimos"

La noche, se antojaba larga y por supuesto que así sería. Con ojo crítico, la joven de cabellos rubios observó su imagen reflejada en el espejo, satisfecha del efecto que las sombras y el exceso de maquillaje provocaban en su rostro, el cual no se encontraba acostumbrada.

¿Pero quién se daría cuenta que la mujer disfrazada de Femme Fatal era aquella que como ratón de biblioteca pasaba desapercibida en la oficina? Por supuesto nadie.

Esa noche era su noche.

Con movimientos suaves, retocó las sombras de sus ojos aplicado en forma generosa. Después, llevó el lápiz labial a sus labios para aplicar el color rojo cereza. Continuó con el ritual de rociar su cuello y cada una de las cavidades de su cuerpo con el perfume que había comprado esa misma mañana. Un aroma que en nada se asemejaba al habitual, que era de rosas.

Respirando profundo, se alejo del espejo para obtener una visión completa de su cuerpo. Solo ataviado por una pequeña braga con pedrería y encaje, acompañado de un ligero sostén con las mismas características.

Se maravillo de las curvas de su cuerpo. Una pequeña cintura coronando sus caderas y las piernas bien torneadas. Sus pechos, subiendo y bajando bajo el dominio de su respiración, eran generosos. No exagerado.

Las luces de la lámpara causaba un efecto embriagador en cada una de las piedras de su atuendo, su reflejo hacía brillar aun más su piel dorada.

\- En definitiva, nadie me reconocerá – susurró, curvando sus labios ligeramente.

Como parte de su atuendo final, se llevo el cabello rizado a la coronilla de su cabeza. Lo sujeto con varias horquillas para después cubrirlo con una peluca de cabellos lacios y negros que le llegaban a los hombros. Tal cuál Cleopatra.

Una carcajada se escapo de su garganta al ver el efecto final.

Era otra persona. Una mujer que bailaría frente a él sin inhibición alguna. No aquella que día a día, deseaba ser deseada por el hombre que le robaba el sueño.

Personificando a la persona en que se había convertido con solo maquillaje y poca ropa, dio la espalda a su imagen y se dirigió a la orilla de la cama para colocarse las zapatillas de tacón alto que descansaban a un lado.

Sin perder la compostura, envolvió sus pies con ellas y después de haber ganado 10 centímetros en altura, caminó hacia el abrigo que descansaba sobre una silla, a un lado de la puerta de su habitación.

Sintió como su piel hacia contacto con el forro interior de tela y con movimientos seguros cerro uno a uno los botones hasta dejar cubierto su cuerpo semí-desnudo.

Su nombre por esa noche, sería Esmeralda. Una mujer que fue contratada para festejar un cumpleaños y animar la fiesta con un baile erótico.

Quién habría pensado, que cuándo su jefe le solicitó que contratará a una bailarina, sería ella misma quién usurparía su lugar, en un acto desesperado por ser vista como lo que realmente era, una mujer atractiva y deseada, bajo sus ropas poco atractivas.

Pero su transición no había sido en absoluto fácil. Las últimas semanas se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su transformación. Cada día, cada noche, después que se despedía del hombre causante de tanto alboroto en su corazón y abandonaba el edificio en el que se encontraba el conglomerado Grandchester se dirigía a la parada del autobús para cruzar la ciudad y llegar a la escuela de baile. Solo con el propósito de aprender a bailar en forma provocadora.

En definitiva, esa era su noche.

Minutos más tarde, abandonó su pequeño departamento ubicado al este de la ciudad. Un taxi la esperaba frente al edificio donde vivía. Sin decir una palabra, ingresó en él y tomo asiento junto a la ventanilla.

Desde que salió de su edificio, percibió la mirada insistente del hombre tras el volante. Ahora, acomodada en el asiento, los ojos pardos del hombre volvían a observarla a través del espejo retrovisor.

Una clara señal de confirmación. La encontraba sumamente atractiva.

Sus labios rojos se curvaron de forma coqueta. Vio como la manzana de Adán del hombre subió y bajo. Consternado al darse cuenta de su mirada poco discreta, encendió el automóvil.

\- ¿A dónde… quiere que la lleve, señorita? – su voz sonó ronca a causa del deseo que lo embargaba.

\- Al hotel Wellington – respondió de forma seductora.

El taxi se internó en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Cuando llego a su destino, pagó el servicio con un billete que extrajo de su monedero antes, de que el valet parking le abriera la puerta.

Con paso cadencioso, se internó en el lobby del hotel hasta llegar a recepción.

Dio su nombre y sin decir más, tuvo entre su mano una tarjeta electrónica como indicativo de que la estaban esperando. Tiempo más tarde, las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso de destino.

Mirando las puertas de las distintas habitaciones, cruzó el largo pasillo hasta detenerse en el 1314 y disimulando el nerviosismo que comenzó a atacarla segundos antes de salir del elevador, pasó la tarjeta sobre la ranura.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió en forma automática.

Una ligera música invadió sus sentidos.

Con suavidad y sin hacer mayor ruido, entro.

Una pequeña sala de estar la recibió, vacía. Por un momento, quiso dar la media vuelta y huir de ahí. Pero no lo hizo. Su deseo de verle fue más fuerte que ella.

Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y una mirada rápida a su alrededor, le indicó que el hombre que la había contratado, se encontraba tras la única puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

Antes de dirigirse ahí, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su abrigo hasta quedar completamente abierto. Sin quitarlo de sus hombros, avanzó los últimos pasos hacia su destino.

Su mano, enmarcada con unas uñas largas y bellamente decoradas se poso sobre la madera de la puerta. La empujo ligeramente y se abrió.

Tardo varios segundos en percibir las sombras que se extendían en la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Al fin llegaste – una voz sumamente masculina, envolvió su cuerpo, causando que los pezones bajo el sostén se irguieran en una clara declaración del deseo que la dominaba a esta altura de la velada.

\- Esperaba un mejor recibimiento – susurró, sin moverse.

El silencio se hizo presente.

\- Quítate el abrigo para mí… Quiero ver tu cuerpo… - ordenó la voz masculina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó las manos a sus hombros, hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la tela. En un movimiento lento, dejo caer el abrigo a sus pies.

\- ¡Hermosa…! – exclamó el extraño.

La joven, permaneció en el mismo sitio en espera de una orden.

\- Avanza al frente de la cama – indicó la voz masculina.

Así lo hizo…

Camino hacia el lugar donde él hombre tendría la mejor vista de su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

La oscuridad que los envolvía pronto fue dejada atrás, cuando una lámpara se encendió. La tenue luz los envolvió.

Ella no estaba preparada para ver frente a frente al varón que recostado sobre el cobertor de la cama la observaba con una declaración de pasión y deseo reflejados en sus pupilas.

Azules… sus ojos eran azules y la fuerza de su mirada la estremeció.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Esmeralda – susurró.

El pecho desnudo del hombre se movió con lentitud.

Los ojos verdes de la joven, notaron como la tela de la única prenda de vestir que él usaba, se tensaba en su entrepierna.

\- Enséñame tus pechos… - ordeno.

La joven tomo aire, antes de llevar las manos al pequeño triangulo de encaje y pedrería. Hizo el amago por desnudar y mostrarle los pezones rosados, pero se detuvo.

\- Me contrataron solo por un baila – sonrió, sabiendo que ella tenía el control de la situación.

La voz del extraño se escuchó en un rugido.

\- Entonces… baila…

\- Necesitó música.

\- Sin música… la música en este instante no es lo más importante…

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en claro desafío. Una corriente eléctrica los invadió.

\- Sin música… - volvió a insistir él, sin restarle autoridad a su voz.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente.

\- Usted es él que paga… - susurró.

Miró a su alrededor para observar los muebles que tenía la habitación, buscando alguno que le pudiera servir para el baile.

Tomó una silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, permitiéndole ver solo un bosquejo de su femineidad.

Con lentitud, comenzó a mover la cadera provocativamente para después aumentar en intensidad, sin dejar de observar las expresiones del hombre que frente a ella no separaba la vista de su cuerpo. La música la llevaba dentro de su cabeza.

Después, sintiéndose un poco más atrevida se levantó, dejando la silla atrás. Dio varios pasos hacia adelante, sin dejar de mover las caderas, al ritmo que su mente marcaba.

Sus manos, por mientras, recorrían cada centímetro de su piel al descubierto. Primero solo las yemas de los dedos y poco después su palma.

Su boca, torcida en un rictus provocador dejaba salir sonidos guturales provenientes de su garganta, los cuales variaban en intensidad según los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Por un momento, creyó que él no soportaría ver el agua y no tomar de ella en medio de un desierto, pero él seguía recostado en la cama. Lo único que lo delata era su respiración que cada vez se hacía más entrecortada.

Como poseedora del control, ella se acercó sugestivamente a él, se inclinó sobre el rostro masculino y a un par de centímetros de que sus bocas se tocaran se detuvo. Una sonrisa curvo los labios femeninos…

\- ¿Eso es todo?

El aliento de él rozo su mejilla.

La joven guiño un ojo.

\- La noche apenas comienza… - y pasó su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos de él.

Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, se alejó del hombre. Dio la media vuelta y siguió con su baile sugestivo.

Un jadeo se escapo de la garganta del hombre, cuando se inclino y le mostro su derrierre, solo cubierto con la braga de encaje y pedrería.

Sobre su hombro, observó cuando la mirada de él se convertía en carbón. Su sexto sentido le dijo que estaba a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose una diosa de lo erótico y llena de pasión, enderezo la espalda y se giró para quedar frente a frente, entonces sus manos se posaron en la pequeña cintura y rozando la piel encendida, comenzó a ascender hasta llegar al pequeño sostén.

En un solo movimiento, liberó los senos dejando al descubierto la aureola rosada de sus pezones, dejando caer la mínima tela a un lado de sus pies.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron.

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve? – susurró cadenciosa.

\- Mucho – la voz masculina sonó ronca a causa del deseo que lo embargaba.

Atrevida, se acercó de nuevo a él, colocando esta vez el pezón cerca de la boca del hombre.

Sintió como la lengua se apoderaba de él, dejando un camino húmedo alrededor.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de jadear, pero haciendo amago de su fuerza, volvió a alejarse.

\- Aun no es hora… - declaró, bailando alrededor de la cama, hasta colocarse de nuevo, frente a ella.

Las manos femeninas continuaron moviéndose al ritmo de la música en su cabeza. Rozando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

El hombre, enderezó la espalda para observar mejor.

Conociendo que ya no podía alargar más el momento, se detuvo abruptamente y llevó las manos al pequeño triángulo de tela que le cubría su femineidad.

Entonces, comenzó a bajarlo por entre sus piernas. Lentamente… torturándolo… con cada centímetro que dejaba al descubierto hasta quedar por completo desnuda frente a él.

Y así, volvió a recorrer los pocos metros que los separaban, mientras sentía los ojos del hombre posados sobre su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a él, bajó la mano y comenzó a recorrer las largas piernas masculinas con la yema de los dedos.

Centímetro a centímetro inició su recorrido ascendente, hasta llegar a la tela estirada de la entrepierna.

\- Parece que algo desea ser liberado – señalo.

\- ¡Hazlo! – demandó el hombre.

Sin que le dijera más, desabrocho el pantalón y con lentitud bajo el cierre.

\- Necesito de su ayuda – apuntó al ver que no lograría liberar el pene de su prisión.

Sin decir nada el hombre elevo las caderas, entonces ella pudo actuar con mayor libertad sobre la tela que lo cubría. En un par de segundos bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto la virilidad erguida con orgullo.

\- Tócame – ordenó en un hilo de voz.

\- Aun no… - respondió, mientras tiraba el pantalón a un lado de la cama.

\- Te dije que me tocaras – volvió a ordenar, alargando la mano y ciñéndola del brazo. Con fuerza tiró de ella.

El cuerpo de la joven cayó cuan larga era sobre el cuerpo masculino.

\- ¡Haz arruinado todo! – gritó molesta, tratando de escapar del amarre del que era objeto.

\- A quien vas a arruinar es a mí – exclamó apoderándose de los labios de la chica, quien seguía moviéndose con intensión de liberarse.

La cabeza femenina se hizo para atrás, cortando el ataque a su boca.

\- ¡Terry, déjame en paz!

Los ojos azules la miraron con seriedad.

\- La verdad, querida. Me importa un bledo que no hayas terminado tu actuación de bailarina exótica… - Se giró y atrapo a la joven entre el colchón y él.

Con los dedos acaricio la melena oscura que su esposa se había colocado para la actuación.

– Por cierto querida… Feliz Aniversario- se apoderó de su boca, con la firme intensión de no dejarla escapar por esa noche.

FIN


End file.
